The present invention relates to a new and improved jet spinning device comprising a pneumatic twist jet or nozzle arranged downstream from a delivery roller pair for receiving an unspun yarn delivered by the delivery roller pair together with an output roller pair arranged downstream from the twist jet for receiving the spun yarn delivered by the twist jet.
When using the jet spinning method, and thus during the use of a jet spinning device, high spinning speeds are achieved, that is there are attained fiber travel speeds up to 200 m/min. This implies that, on the one hand, the delivery roller pair feeds the unspun yarn at the aforementioned speed into the twist jet which, on the other hand, passes on the spun yarn at substantially the same speed.
From German Published Patent No. 2,722,319 there is known a jet spinning device (referred to in this patent as "device for pneumatic false twist spinning") in which a yarn can be spun with the aforementioned speed.
As in other spinning methods, the yarn also occasionally breaks when using the jet spinning method. Such yarn rupture is detected by an automatic monitoring system which does not form part of this invention, and as a result the fiber sliver feed is interrupted by the same automatic system.
Having regard to these facts, the device disclosed in the aforementioned German Published Patent No. 2,722,319 and similar devices have the disadvantage that an automatic system for dealing with and eliminating such a yarn or thread break only can be provided in a very poor form or with considerable complications and therefore expense. This is the case because the yarn delivered at a high speed from the twist jet must be taken-up by a movable suction element at the exit opening or mouth of the twist jet and must be guided between output rollers, which are automatically separable and reclosable and are arranged at a spacing corresponding to the spinning process, the yarn thereafter being transferred to a wind-up device. This disadvantage also applies, even if to a lesser extent, to the same procedure when carried out manually.